


Don't Want to Ruin our Friendship

by drpinkky



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i listenend to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGAVBFiOmsE&index=1&list=LLYP9tCU6bZAdSiKixKSUtIQ 138 times in two days on listenonrepeat i really dont want to hear it again for the time being</p></blockquote>





	Don't Want to Ruin our Friendship

Angie hurried to the door when she heard the car pull up, tires crunching over the gravel driveway. She opened it to see Peggy glaring at the file in her hand. 

“You got a job, English?” Angie asked cheerily. Peggy looked up and grinned, pulling her in for a hug.

“I most certainly do, And I need some help.”

Angie tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped when Peggy grabbed her hand and led her to a bedroom. She explained the basics of her mission, some dinner party that she needed an outfit for. 

“Well, what do you need me for, then?” Angie asked as she sat on Peggy’s bed.

“I always have the hardest time choosing what to wear for these things.” She sighed as she delved into her closet. She came out with three dresses and laid them out on the bed. “Which one first?”

Angie pointed to the black dress. She averted her eyes so Peggy could change, cheeks burning as she tried to push her thoughts of Peggy half-dressed to the side. Peggy was her friend. She couldn't think of her friend like that. 

“How is it?” Peggy asked. Angie turned her head to look and couldn't help that her jaw dropped. The dress clung to Peggy’s curves and showed off just enough of her cleavage. Peggy raised an eyebrow. “You all right, Angie?”

Angie nodded quickly and looked away. “I think that’s perfect, Peg.”

Peggy beamed at her. “I haven’t even tried on the other ones yet,” She said. 

Angie tried to make her expression more neutral and shrugged. “Too bad, that’s what you should wear.” 

Peggy laughed. “Are you sure you don’t want to see the other ones?” 

Angie shook her head. “You’ll knock ‘em dead in that, trust me.”

Peggy nodded and dug around in her closet for the shoes that went with the dress, then sat at her vanity and picked up a makeup brush. 

“Need anything else or should I make myself scarce?” Angie asked, not quite sure which answer she wanted more. Peggy glanced in the mirror at Angie.

“What I need is a third hand, so I could do my hair.” 

Angie snorted, and slipped off the bed. She stood behind Peggy and reached over her for her hairpins. 

“How do you want it?” She asked, running her fingers through Peggy’s hair to get the pins already in it out. Peggy shrugged and started putting on her makeup. 

“Something simple, I suppose.”

Angie nodded and with an expertise garnered from years of fixing girls’ hair during plays backstage, before so many auditions, after quick encounters in dirty back alleys. When she finished, Peggy smiled. With a final swipe of her mascara, she stood and they walked out to the living room together. 

“So, who’re you going with?” Angie asked as casually as she could. “And when are you getting picked up?”

“Daniel. He should be coming at eight.”

“He wasn’t the guy who made me cry, right?” Angie asked. Peggy nodded.

“That one was Jack. He, thankfully, is too busy with his promotion to go on any operations.” Then with a grin, she added, “But as far as I remember, the only one who made you cry that day was you.”

Angie grinned. “Guilty as charged.” 

Of course, Angie knew exactly who was who, but Peggy’s confirmation always set her more at ease. Even though she didn't like that Peggy was getting all dressed up for either of them, Daniel was worlds better than Jack. Still, she wished Peggy was doing it for her.

Right as the clock struck eight, the doorbell rang. Peggy got to her feet and quickly hugged Angie before heading for the door. 

“Hey, English?” Angie asked, concern in her voice. Peggy stopped mid-step and turned on her heel. “Come back home safe to me, okay?”

Something flickered across Peggy’s face as she crossed the room and wrapped Angie in a tight hug. “You know I always do, darling?” Angie nodded as best she could, and tried to blink back tears. 

Every time Peggy went out, Angie worried she wouldn't come back. It was the same feeling she had the day Peggy was arrested. Angie wanted to wrap Peggy in her arms and never let go, but the doorbell rang again.

“Guess Daniel’s getting impatient?” Angie asked.

Peggy let go slowly, almost reluctantly. “I promise, Angie, I’ll be back.”

Angie nodded and watched as Peggy hurried to the door. She apologized to Daniel, then they walked to the car, arms linked. Angie sighed and wandered to her room, wishing she was in the man’s place instead. 

 

Hours later, Angie heard the front door open and shut from her room. She got out of her bed and stepped out to meet Peggy in the living room. Peggy was fiddling with the radio, and jumped when Angie cleared her throat.

“You’re back.” Angie said.

“Just like I said I would be,” Peggy replied, then wrapped Angie in a hug. 

“How was it?” Angie asked, though she knew Peggy couldn’t say much. 

“Better now that I’m here.”

She still hadn't let Angie go. It seemed like she had no intention of doing that any time soon. 

“I realized something, Angie.” She murmured after a moment. She didn’t elaborate, just let the statement hang in the air. After a long minute, she loosened her grip around Angie and steppedback a little. There was no sound but the music on the radio. “You’re my best friend.” 

Angie’s heart fell. “You’re mine, too, English.” She knew it sounded like she was about to cry and she hated it. What else could she say, though?

“That’s not what I realized.”

Angie looked up at her friend’s face. She looked afraid. 

Something that could shake Peggy Carter was definitely not something good.

“We don’t gotta talk about it if you’re not comfortable, English.”

Peggy shook her head. “I just- don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

Angie scoffed. “You think, after all that effort I put in to get you to open up, I’d let anything ruin our friendship? Hardly.”

Peggy smiled. She reached out and took one of Angie’s hands. 

“Thank you, darling.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i listenend to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGAVBFiOmsE&index=1&list=LLYP9tCU6bZAdSiKixKSUtIQ 138 times in two days on listenonrepeat i really dont want to hear it again for the time being


End file.
